Nōto Sorano
Nōto Sorano (空のノート Sorano Nōto) is a young girl who first appeared in Symphogear's 4th Season, DX. Etymology Nōto (ノート) — Means "Note(s)". Sorano (空の) — Means "Of the Sky". Appearance Nōto has red eyes and long black hair, usually tied into pigtails with brown bands or red ribbons with blue roses on them. She is most often seen wearing her school uniform. Symphogear Nōto has a black, white, and purple under suit with a red skirt and spiky heels. She wears black and red leg armor and purple rockets boosters on her backside. Her headphones are spiky and designed to resemble a bull's horns, and wears a headband with a crystal on it that keeps her asthma is check as long as it's glowing. The hook near her eye has 8 bars on it that tells her how long she has left before it stops. Personality Nōto is quite protective and agile, due to past experiences with escaping bullies. She hates anybody who picks on somebody on a lower level than them and has dedicated her life to helping those in need. History When Nōto was very young, she was being chased by Noise. Running her hardest, she fainted to the ground due to her asthma. But two girls, one with red hair and the other blue, came in and saved her life. Amazed, Nōto asks how she can protect others too. The red-haired one told her words she would never forget: "Sing, and you can protect." About a year after the incident of Carol Malus Dienhiem, Nōto was transferred to Lydian Academy. There, she felt left out due to her condition, but made her mark when she started to stop the bullies that were there. All it took was a kick and a stare. The others called this signature move 'The Tamara Look'. But when she went to the popular pancake place, Flower, she was attacked by a new monster. But this was different. It was an unearthly being, being made out of the cosmos itself. They were called Atranachs. Striking at her, she was suddenly saved by a young woman, with the same hair as the one who saved her many years ago. Could it be-? But her asthma suddenly kicked in and she fainted. Waking up in a facility, she noticed the blue-haired girl was there. So were other girls. Immediately the brown-haired one come up and asked if she was alright. After a small discussion, she was told about the Symphogear, and was asked to join S.O.N.G. She accepted, remembering the words that girl told her many years ago. But something happened that wold change her life forever. When S.O.N.G. was attacked by a Water Atranach, she hurried into the Relic room, hoping to save the data they had. Instead, she found a box of pendants, and took the box. Hopefully it could help. While the girls battled, Hibiki was struck down and broke her leg. When she was about to be killed, something amazing happened. The box opened, and a pendant started to glow. And she sang. Transforming into a warrior, she ran and wouldn't stop. Summoning a shield, she protected Hibiki. After the monster was defeated, she was bewildered. "What's happening to me?!" She said. "Is this some sort of costume!?" She was a Symphogear user. And she didn't need LiNKER to sing, which was an extremely rare case. She vowed to fight alongside the girls and protect those who couldn't protect themselves. But much later, when the world was about to be destroyed, Nōto did the impossible: She sang her Suberb Song. Creating a shield around the entire population of Earth, not to mention the many animal species on it, she saved the world! But she almost died because of it. And as a result, her relic was destroyed. As Hibiki held her lifeless friend's body in her arm a they sat on the Lunar Ruins, she begged her to come back. But a miracle sparked, and the remaining energy from everyone's song brought her back from the brink of death! They found the pieces of her relic scattered across the Moon, and Nōto was able to use it's energy and other broken relics they found to create a new pendant, The Svalinn. But reborn! Attacks and Abilities Togios Svalinn Loomis Bino Tron Abilities Being an attuned, she can summon a Symphogear with the right chant. She is the only one (besides Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris) to not have to use LiNKER. But like any good character, she has her drawbacks too. Ever since she was diagnosed with Asthma, it's made it harder for her to control her gear. It provides a shield that can cease her condition, and converts it to energy that powers most of her attacks. But only for a limited amount of time. When the time is up, the strain she should have gotten while fighting is suddenly forced upon her. The only way to avoid this is to revert back to her civilian form before the time is up. Her armed gear is a large shield that can extend into a spear or a saw. Attacks * Arc of Death — Extends her armed gear into a large saw, and slices through her opponent. * Takeko Slaughter — Grabbing her sheild, she throws it into the air as it transforms into an extremely sharp disc, and slices through her enemies. It comes back to her hand afterward. She can control where the shield will go, but is vulnerable in doing so. * Steep Gozen — Extends her shield into a large dome, which covers her and her allies. * Die Boudicca Storm — Summons another shield and attaches them together, into a saw. She can use it to throw at enemies or latch onto a high building. * Deadly Beta Style: Super Storm of Artemisia - A combo attack with Shirabe. With both of them preforming Die Boudicca Storm and Beta Style Super Saw Flash, they attach their buzz-saws into one huge yo-yo and swing it around towards their enemies. * Nakano Triple Slipper: Execution of Courage - Another combo attack, this time with Kirika. Both of them activate Takeko Slaughter and Twin Cuter Cinderella, and combines them into a large scythe, that can spin around and launch into their opponents. * EXTERMINATE: Talasilla - Yet another combo attack, with Hibiki. Hibiki summons her armed gear, a giant lance connected to her fist, and Nōto attaches her armed gear (spear form) to it. They both strike down their opponent together. * Lozen Shunning — Extending her arned gear into a large spear, with the shield attached to the front, Nōto can throw it at her opponent and/or strike with it. * Zenobia Slice — Spins around extremely fast, so fast her shield can block things from all directions, and is invulnerable. This can only last for 1 minute, though. * Final Grace - Marksman Trinh - An attack only available in X-Drive mode. She slams her shield (in spear mode) into the ground, as it transforms into a laser. She can then fire it from anywhere, and it only works on Noise, weapons, or buildings. It does not harm anything organic (other than Noise). * Suberb Song - She is capable is singing a Zesshou. When she sings hers, she is surrounded with a red shield and and can transfer the power to others. But she loses the special ability to cease her Asthma, and is very weak. In X-Drive, the shield can expand to everyone on Earth. Relationships Hibiki Tachibana — She is good friends with Hibiki, since they both share the common interest to help others out (despite the fact Hibiki is more verbal, and Nōto is psychical) Tsubasa Kazanari — She doesn't really know Tsubasa as well as the others, but helps protect her in battle. She often refers to her as Aoi-senpai. Chris Yukine — They definitely do NOT like each other. Nōto has a fear of guns ever since she saw her father go hunting and kill a deer, and Chris insists she does not need 'protecting'. Maria Cadenzavna Eve — She likes Maria, and the two have done a Zesshou together. But they can bicker over the best strategy to win a fight. Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki — Both of which are her best friends. Being able to do a combo attack with them, and often helps them when they're vulnerable. At the same time, Shirabe and Kirika help when Nōto's asthma catches up with her. Kanade Amou - Meeting her only once when she saved her life and taught her the words she would use every day since, Nōto was very fond of her and took a liking to the Zwei Wing due to her resemblance to 'The Orange Girl'. When she met Dark Kanade the first time, she was awestricken and tried to embrace her hero, but is wounded in the process. Songs Insert Songs Featured * Naishrudo - Svalinn * Fine, I Got You * Apple * LITTLE Help * LITTLE Help (Ignited Arrangement) * Grab My Hand (I'll Never Let Go) * A Desperate Person Gallery Noto School.png|Her school uniform. Noto Full Gear.png|Her Symphogear. NotoXDriveDX.png|Nōto's X-Drive. NotosSecondGearF.png|Her gear in Symphogear F. Screen Shot 2016-05-09 at 12.08.26 PM.png NōtoDXAlbum.png|Her Official Album Screen Shot 2016-04-14 at 6.34.07 PM.png|Wall scroll. NotoOVA.png|Noto as seen in the OVAs. Screen Shot 2016-04-25 at 9.58.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-05-09 at 11.59.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-05-05 at 3.29.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-05-05 at 2.46.50 PM.png NotoHappy.png|Nōto smiling in the title sequence. notoscared.png|Nōto afraid that Hibiki is dead. EvilSorano.png|Nōto under mind-control. NotoSwanSong.png|Nōto singing her Zessho. NotoDying.png|Nōto dying after singing her Zessho. Trivia * Her name literally means 'Notes of the Sky'. * Her battle song genre is Trance/Electronica. * Her attacks are themed after famous female warriors. * She can eat anything spicy and not feel a thing. * Her appearance is based on Tokisaki Kurumi from Date A Live, but altered to fit the Symphogear universe. * She was mind-controlled by Dark Kanade for a short amount of time. Quotes * "Sing, and I can protect." - Various Episodes, Mantra * "Why don't you keep your hands to yourself!" - Season 4, Episode 1 * "If we both help others, why don't we see how we can help each other out?" - Season 4, Episode 13 * "What? Is, this some sort of costume?!" - Season 4, Episode 2 * "Pick on somebody your own size!" - Various Episodes, Catchphrase * "Kanade? Yeah, I can see her...But she seems sad." - Season 4, Episode 5 * "Hibiki-chan! Let's bring them justice!" - Season 4, Episode 12 Category:Custom Character Category:Symphogear User Category:Female Character